GamingPlush64
GamingPlush64 - Musical Content is a rap battle created by Patrick Hough. This is the channel behind the series Epic Rap Battles of Botany, 24 Hour Rap Battles, and Decent PG Rap Battles. Epic Rap Battles of Botany ERBoB was the first series created by GP64. The series uses characters from the Plants vs Zombies franchise. The series began with King Boo vs Baron Von Bats on his now inactive channel, kicking off on Musical Content with Toadstool vs Chomper. All Battles * King Boo vs Baron Von Bats. * Snow Pea vs Peashooter. * Bonk Choy vs Snapdragon. * Chomper vs Toadstool. * Gold Leaf vs Tile Turnip. * Cherry Bomb vs Grapeshot. * Plants vs Zombies Heros vs Minecraft Story Mode. * Pult Bros vs Bean Family. * A.K.E.E. vs Bamboo Shoot. * Golden Freddy vs Gold Magnet. * Winter Melon vs Sap-Fling. * Bucket Head Zombie vs That One Gif On Reddit Of That Man With Two Buckets On His Head. 24 Hour Rap Battles 24HRB was the third series created by GP64. This series consists of battles written, mixed, and edited in one day only. This series began with Whomp vs Monster Kid. There has only been one time the mark had been mixed, that being Bill Cipher vs Jevil, which took an extra 2 hours. There are some battles that never received videos, remaining audio only. * alantutorial vs How To Basic * Pizza Time Pizza vs Fazbear Entertainment Released on YouTube * Monster Kid vs Whomp. * Audrey 2 vs Om Nom. * Pac-Man vs Agar.io. * Bill Cipher vs Jevil. * r/entitledparents vs r/choosingbeggars. * Wooloo vs Ralsi. Decent PG Rap Battles DPGRB was the second, now main, series created by GP64. This series mainly consists of icons relating to horror or evil, such as creepypastas and urban legends. This series officially began with Bendy vs Doodlebob. The first ever battle of DPGRB was Alice Angel vs Mettaton. The series officially began adding a story into it before Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning vs poocheeandpansy. The series has a spin off known as Decent PG-13 Rap Battles, which contain much more serious themes and more vulgar language. GP64 has attempted to create an overarching story line after being sponsored by a mysterious company known as Cacogrins. While many seem to overlook the puzzles, GP still has fun making his viewers happy. Episodes * Alice Angel vs Mettaton. * Bendy vs Doodlebob. * Grim Matchstick vs Alphys. * Tails Doll vs Plushtrap. * poocheeandpansy vs Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. * Larry the Lorekeeper explains DPGRB, Vol 1. * Can Your Pet vs The Littlest Penguin. * I'm sorry. * BENDROWNED vs Doki Doki Literature Club. * Reaction Video. Steve? vs Bomberman was published to Soundcloud and has yet to recieve a video yet. Larry the Lorekeeper Larry the Lorekeeper is a pansexual pacifist puppet that enjoys puzzles and hugs. Larry was initially created for a Don't Hug Me .I'm Scared parody about money, but was scrapped due to lack of ability to make anything that looks good. The puppet itself was made for this. Larry eventually got a reboot as a host of a Cartoon Made Rap Battles Educational Power Hour, which was never published due to lack of ability to make anything on time that looks good. This was where Larry got his voice. Larry got his final form when GP wanted to explain the puzzle in Baldi vs Poochee and Pansy. Using his physical body would be counterproductive, as GamingPlush64 is canonically dead and dismembered. So, he decided to make the video completely non canon, showing it with a ridiculous green puppet with a silly voice. Larry has access to the Google Document of the world. It's how he got his hat! Category:Members